Elección
by kmil-chan
Summary: Misaki quiere pedirle un favor a su sensei, ¿la impresión que tiene Kamijou sobre él es correcta? Junjou Romantica & Egoist One Shot.


El castaño se despertó pesadamente, hoy comenzaría un nievo ciclo escolar. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo una taza de café. Al dirigirse al baño vio algo envuelto y una pequeña hoja, se acerco a investigar su contenido. Era una pequeña caja de bento y al lado tenía una nota.

"**Hiro-san, suerte en su trabajo. **

**Nowaki"**

Kamijou sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Termino su café y se alisto con su traje, guardo la caja en su maletín y salió del departamento. Ahora caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y rápidamente llego a la escuela. Tuvo a su primer grupo temprano, nada fuera de lo normal salvo que le había parecido reconocer un apellido de la lista pero nada importante.

Camino a la pequeña oficina que compartía con el profesor Miyagi y se paro enfrente de la puerta. Podía escuchar la silla del maestro moverse por todos lados así que suspiro varias veces y después abrió la puerta.

"¡Kamijou! Te estaba esperando desde hace horas."

"Mi clase apenas termino, no puedo venir corriendo simplemente para saludarlo Profesor."

"Mou Kamijou no puedes ser tan frio conmigo, menos sabiendo que te quiero tanto."

"Si, si, si."

Kamijou se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a revisar unos cuantos libros. Pasaron varias horas, se fue y regreso del cuarto un par de veces al igual que el otro profesor hasta que finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo.

"Y bien sensei, ¿Qué tenemos para comer el día de hoy?"

"No sé cual sea su ramen favorito sensei, pero yo comeré otra cosa."

Kamijou abrió su bento observando un par de bolas de arroz junto con unos vegetales hechos al vapor. Espantó al molesto profesor que babeaba a su lado y empezó a comer. Las horas siguieron pasando tranquilas hasta que finalmente llego el momento de terminar la jornada. Kamijou estaba tranquilo, le gustaba tener esos días de vez en cuando. Decidió pasar a un Konbini para comprar algo para cenar ya que Nowaki no iría a visitarlo hoy. En eso sintió su celular vibrar.

"¿Si?"

"Hola Kamijou."

"Akihiko… ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué no puede un amigo llamar a otro sin ninguna necesidad?"

"Hun…ya te creeré cuando no me pidas algo."

"¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?"

"El día transcurrió tranquilo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"¿No notaste algo el día de hoy?"

"Hun… no Más bien sí, creo que tengo a algún pariente de Takahiro en mi clase."

"De eso quería hablarte, ¿Qué vas a cenar?"

"Iba de camino al Konbini…"

"Compra algo para mí también, llegare en una hora."

Kamijou cerró el celular y entro a la tienda. Compro un par de cosas junto con unas cervezas y se dirigió a su departamento. Saco del maletín su lista de alumnos y vio el nombre del chico Takahashi Misaki. Si su memoria no le fallaba era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y exiliado del resto de la clase. Bueno después de todo el primer día de la universidad es difícil para todos pero aun así recordaba ver claramente como los demás le rehuían.

En fin, empezó a preparar la cena y abrió una cerveza. La hora paso rápido y Akihiko había llegado puntual.

"Te traje una botella."

"Eso solo me hace pensar que quieres emborracharme."

"Eres entretenido estando ebrio."

Akihiko se sentó en la mesa y Kamijou trajo la cena. Después de que terminaron de cenar abrieron las cervezas y cuando se terminaron siguieron con la botella.

"Ya no tomes Akihiko, hoy no tengo el colchón para ti así que tendrás que irte a casa."

"Prefiero ir a casa que quedarme en el suelo, Misaki me está esperando."

"¿Misaki? ¿Takahashi Misaki, el chico de mi clase?"

"El mismo, está viviendo conmigo."

"¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Pues Takahiro se fue de la ciudad y él necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse."

"Ah, así que es un favor para Takahiro. Valla que novedad tu queriéndole hacer la vida sencilla."

"Más bien… es para tener al chico cerca."

"¿Te refieres al hermano menor?"

Akihiko le dio un trago a su vaso y después volteo a ver a su amigo de la infancia con un ligero sonrojo mientras el otro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"¿Y bien, vas a decirme todo o esperas qué adivine?

"Jajá eres muy impaciente Hiroki."

Akihiko le dio otro trago a su vaso y después se quedo jugueteando con el por un rato. Kamijou abrió un paquete de papas y las dejo en la mesa para después observar al hombre frente a él, después de un rato Akihiko hablo de nuevo.

"Hiroki, creo que estoy enamorado de él."

"¿De Takahiro? Dime algo que no sepa."

"No de él sino de Misaki."

"Bueno…eso si es algo nuevo."

"Veras Hiroki yo…al principio si accedí a ayudarlo a entrar en la universidad por Takahiro. Si te lo conté ¿No? Pero después poco a poco fui conociendo al chico. Me gustaba su forma de ser queriendo ayudar a su hermano en lo que pudiera y esforzándose pero…después de aquella noche en la que lloro por mí no eh podido dejar de pensar en él."

Kamijou se quedo quieto observando a su amigo un poco sonrojado aun pedido en su vaso.

"Ahm…bueno creo que yo pase por una situación similar con Nowaki. Pensaba en él todos los días, estaba al pendiente a cuando alguien tocara a mi puerta digo incluso esa vez lo seguí a su trabajo… Yo…yo tampoco estaba seguro de si lo amaba, me gustaba de eso no me quedaba duda pero después empecé a atesorar cada momento que paso con él, cada caricia que me da, cada cosa que hace por mi pero sobretodo las sonrisas que me da…son en esos momentos en los que…me doy cuenta de que en verdad lo amo."

"Valla Hiroki eso fue…increíblemente cursi."

Kamijou se sonrojo fuertemente y se termino su vaso rápidamente. Akihiko rio un poco y después sonrió.

"Si…de verdad… lo amo."

PtpT

Kamijou guardo la botella y recogió las cosas que sobraron de la cena. Estaba feliz de que su amigo de la infancia encontrara un nuevo amor. Durante mucho tiempo había sufrido por él, Akihiko siempre había estado enamorado de Takahiro y sabía que siempre seria un amor unilateral pero aun así nunca lo dejaría de amar. Claro eso decía hasta que conoció a Nowaki… a su Nowaki.

"Dios, Hiroki ya tuviste tu momento cursi del día mejor vete a dormir de una buena vez."

PtpT

El día siguiente en la clase estuvo más al pendiente del joven que el día anterior. Actuaba tímidamente y participaba de vez en cuando en la clase y aun parecía ser un inadaptado social. Al terminar la clase recogió la tarea que les había encargado y se dirigió a su oficina.

"_Hun…por más que sea difícil, mínimo debería de haber hecho ya un solo amigo."_

Kamijou caminaba hacia la oficina cuando vio a un par de chicas hablar en los pasillos.

"Fue él, ¿lo viste?"

"Se llama Takahashi, Takahashi Misaki."

Kamijou camino un poco más despacio y escucho con atención.

"Si, él llego el día de la ceremonia en un deportivo rojo."

"¿Viste quien lo trajo a la escuela? ¡Usami-sensei!"

"No te lo creo."

"¡Te lo juro! Y dicen que no le importa hacerse amigo de nadie, que piensa que pasara todas las asignaciones por conocer a alguien importante."

"Que payaso, yo no pienso hablarle a alguien así, nunca."

Kamijou entro a la oficina, Miyagi no estaba así que se sentó tranquilamente en su silla.

"Que lastima que el chico del cual te enamoraste sea un aprovechado, Akihiko."

CscS

Por la tarde Kamijou recibió a Nowaki en su departamento, comieron algo tranquilos y se estuvieron queriendo por una hora. El chico se despidió después y se dirigió a su segundo trabajo. Kamijou se quedo sentado un rato y después saco las hojas de su maletín.

Les había dejado de tarea que escribieran una pequeña novela para ver la ortografía de sus alumnos, saber que conocimiento tenían del japonés entre otras cosas. Leía cada trabajo y ninguno le parecía bueno, hasta que finalmente llego al trabajo de _ese_.

Al leerlo bostezaba del aburrimiento, la historia hablaba de amor y tragedia así que no era nada fuera de lo normal pero aun así estaba bien escrito. Después recordó lo que escucho de las alumnas sobre el chico y sin pensarlo mucho le puso calificación reprobatoria al trabajo.

PtpT

La clase había comenzado, Takahashi había llegado tarde y se llevo como castigo una composición de 30 hojas para el día siguiente. Siguió dando la clase hasta que finalmente se termino, le regreso a los alumnos sus tareas y después los despidió del salón.

"Ano… ¿Kamijou-sensei, tiene un momento?"

"Ah…Takahashi, claro dime."

"Bueno yo… ¿Usted conoce a Usagi ahm Usami-san desde que eran pequeños, verdad?"

"_Oh no…esta conversación de nuevo…"_

-Flash Back-

"Ano… ¿Kamijou-kun puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

"Claro Sakuragi, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tú eres muy buen amigo de Usami-kun ¿verdad? Y bueno yo…ahora estoy saliendo con él."

"A si lo sabía, Akihiko me lo conto felicidades."

"Bueno yo…quería pedirte que no te le acercaras mucho por ahora…"

Siempre le salían con el mismo cuento. Fuera hombre o mujer la persona que salía con su amigo de la infancia siempre le pedían que se separara de él por un tiempo. Está de más decir que Kamijou estaba más que harto del asunto pero aun así hacia caso para no meterse en problemas. Unos días después Akihiko se enteraba, terminaba su relación y volvían a estar juntos como cuando eran pequeños. Nadie había sido nunca la excepción.

-Fin Flash Back-

"_Así que será lo mismo contigo_… Si, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños."

"Bueno…ayer Usagi-san me dijo que…que había hablado con usted y que…bueno, que conoce la relación que llevamos."

"Si estoy enterado de eso…_genial, ahora me dirá que me aleje de él o que le cambie la nota que le puse. Akihiko si que tiene mal juicio para elegir a sus amantes_."

"Bueno yo…yo quería pedirle que no dejara de hablarle a Usagi-san."

"Mira si tu quieres que Akihiko y yo… ¿¡Que!"

El chico se puso rojo y desvió un poco la mirada, pero después tomo un poco de aire y volteo a ver de nuevo al maestro.

"…yo de verdad me sentiría muy mal si, usted siendo amigo de Usagi-san desde pequeño pues…le dejara de hablar al saber que…bueno, que está saliendo conmigo."

"¿No vas a pedirme que me aleje de él?"

"¡Claro que no sensei! ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? yo solo quiero que lo siga viendo como su amigo y que todo siga como antes…no quiero que las cosas cambien simplemente porque está saliendo con un chico que es menor que él o que usted piense que es algo desagradable. Usagi-san sigue siendo el mismo de antes y… me gustaría que todo siguiera como si nada"

Kamijou se quedo impactado, realmente estaba seguro de que el chico le pediría otra cosa y sin embargo va y le dice lo contrario de lo que pensaba. Sonrió, y sonrió enormemente.

"Descuida Takahashi, las cosas seguirán como antes. Y no te preocupes tampoco te tratare de alguna forma diferente por el hecho de que estés saliendo con él."

"¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias sensei, no sabe cuánto me tranquiliza escucharlo… ¡Ah! También le pido una disculpa, Usagi-san de seguro hizo un tiradero en su casa y ni siquiera se preocupo en ayudarlo a limpiar."

"Jajaja es parte de su personalidad, ya estoy acostumbrado."

Misaki le sonrió de nuevo a Kamijou, esta sonrisa estaba llena de agradecimiento y el profesor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Me alegra saber que Usagi-san tiene un gran amigo como usted. Con su permiso sensei, es hora de mi siguiente clase."

Misaki dio una pequeña reverencia y después salió corriendo del salón. En ese momento Kamijou recordó la nota que le había puesto al chico en su trabajo y se arrepintió como nunca, intento alcanzarlo antes de que entrara en su siguiente clase pero ya no lo vio.

Kamijou empezó a caminar hacia su oficina, ya vería la forma de reivindicarse con él más adelante.

"Hiciste una buena elección Akihiko, felicidades."

.

.

.

Ehm…esto salía durante mis vacaciones jeje estaba un tanto intranquila porque ya no podía dormir en mi cama ya que vinieron mis familiares de lejos y tuve que ceder mi cama. No me quejo, pero hubiera deseado que mi hermana durmiera en otro lado Jajaja.

En fin espero que les guste este pequeño One shot 8D.


End file.
